This is a continuation-in-part application to patent application Ser. No. 941,352 entitled "Dual S-tube Coriolis Force Flowmeter" filed on Dec. 15, 1986.
The measurements of fluid velocities at the lower limit of industrial flow measurements presents a serious challenge, as the intensity or strength of the physical phenomena used to measure the flow rate becomes very weak and overshadowed by ambient noises at the lower limit of flow measurement. The existing Coriolis force flowmeters of various designs employing U-tube or S-tube or O-tube design, include two parallel tubes superimposed to one another which bifurcate the fluid flow through a flowmeter into two equal halves respectively flowing through the two parallel tubes. While the dual tube design provides an advantage in imposing forced vibrations to the two tubes as the dual tubes respond to the vibrator in action-reaction mode that cuts off any energy leak to the supporting structures of the frame of the flowmeter, the dual tube design is highly undesirable in measuring low velocities of fluid as the actual measurement of the fluid velocity in such a design deals with the bifurcated flow in the dual tube, which is one half of the total flow moving through the flowmeter.